


Riding Shotgun

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a brothel ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Amnesty fic for last year's Kink Bingo, 'prostitution' and 'rough sex' squares.

Some customers weren't content with just their own orgasm, but demanded the ego boost of the whore's orgasm too. Watching Daniel perform was always a pleasure, but Jack had issues with watching Daniel be hurt, and the john who was trying to nail him through the mattress apparently had issues with the fact that said nailing was failing to get Daniel off. Daniel's talents shone brightest when actual skill was called for. And Jack was throbbing with longing to be what this big meaty john was pounding into.

"You nail _me_ like that, I'll shoot for you no problem," he offered matter-of-factly from his shadowed corner, "and he'll probably go off from watching it, if what you want is to see him come."

For their own protection, they were chosen in pairs, so they didn't always know which one of them the john wanted until they got to the back room. Whichever one of them it wasn't stood watch. They were paid double for a threesome, but if the john brought a bodyguard -- or wanted them to do each other while he watched -- they sprang for an extra pair of somewhat more trustworthy eyes-and-fists, since Jack didn't trust the way participating in sex slowed his reaction time. One of these days somebody was going to get a weapon in past the scanners, and he wasn't going to have a mouth or an ass full of dick and no backup when that happened.

This guy, they'd found out, had wanted Daniel, but he'd come alone and he agreed to the switch without a fuss.

Jack moved to the mattress and eased himself prone, gave his hips over to the control of the big meaty hands that took hold of them to position and brace him, exhaled with it when the big meaty cock plunged in. He felt the rubber still warm from Daniel's ass; then the burn hit his brain, and sweet, fiery pain melted him from the inside out. The john picked up right where he'd left off, resuming his demolition project between Jack's legs, piledriving Jack's prostate through his pelvic floor. Every brutal stroke slammed lightning up his spine, and for the first dozen or so his body jerked hard with each one, the shock of intensity jolting his limp-noodle limbs; then his parasympathetic nervous system gave itself completely over to the rhythm of the assault, and he groaned a guttural, genuinely appreciative _yeah_ and settled in for the ride.

In the headboard-wall mirror he could see the john's attention split between the ass he was pulverizing and the sight of Daniel, in the corner, watching, and stroking himself. Daniel's body was precisely posed so that light would reflect from his eyes and drape across his groin, leaving the rest of him a shadow-licked insinuation of muscular beauty. Jack came from watching Daniel's fingers tenderly milk an orgasm from himself while he watched Jack come from being used brutally fast and hard. The john popped like a champagne cork.

He tipped more than generously when he left, high on a spectacular orgasm he wouldn't start to wonder about until later, when it occurred to him to be bemused by the outstanding lay he'd had when he'd hardly fucked the pretty one he'd paid for at all.

"You know, I really don't mind a pounding now and then," Daniel said, stroking analgesic cream up into Jack with fingers as tender as they'd been on himself, getting him hard again so that he could suck on him for a while before they slept, so that he could swallow Jack's last orgasm of the night and go to sleep with Jack's taste on his tongue and in his throat. "You _will_ wear out your ass if you keep taking the rough ones."

Being used hard by strangers was a pleasurable wear and tear he'd long ago given up on being able to indulge in back home. "What fun is having to earn our way off a brothel ship if we can't enjoy ourselves?" he said. Two more weeks, at their last estimate, and they'd have enough to buy their contract out and pay the exorbitant gate fee on one of the worlds the ship serviced. The only financially viable alternative when they'd been stranded had been to hire out as muscle; since Daniel refused to maim and kill people for money, and half of what they were paid to do here was stuff they'd have to pay _for_ at home, the choice had been pretty simple.

"Well, you are insanely hot when you're enjoying yourself," Daniel said fondly. He flipped around so that Jack could play with him while he delivered a highly enjoyable goodnight blowjob, then came back up, turned off the light, and settled sweetly and comfortably into Jack's arms to sleep.


End file.
